


Bullseye Bartab

by starrnobella



Series: Written in the Stars [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Darts, Drinking, Extended Scene, Gen, Girls' Night Out, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Title: Bullseye BartabMain Characters: Emma, Regina, and SnowRating: KSummary: A princess challenges some vikings to a game, how did it pan out?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Here I am back again with another extended scene for you all! I am really loving writing these. I don't know why I didn't think of doing this sooner. This one takes place after Snow challenges the Vikings to a game of darts.
> 
> As always, much love to xxDustNight88 :) without whom I wouldn't be writing all of these lovely things for you all!
> 
> Title: Bullseye Bartab  
> Main Characters: Emma, Regina, and Snow  
> Rating: K  
> Summary: A princess challenges some vikings to a game, how did it pan out?
> 
> If you enjoy it, please leave me a review! Much love to everyone who has sent me kind words regarding the last two drabbles I have written as extended scenes or scene rewrites.
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

"You're on, Princess," one of the Vikings grunted as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What the hell is she doing?" Regina asked Emma as they watched Snow lead the Vikings over to the dartboard to begin their game.

"I'm not sure she even knows," Emma replied, shaking her head. "We should probably follow her, though, to make sure she doesn't get hurt."

Regina nodded in agreement and the two of them followed behind Snow to watch the shenanigans of the evening progress. They quickly took over one of the tables just to the right of the dart board that had two free chairs sitting around it.

"Me against all three of you," Snow slurred as she gathered the darts from around the board. "You win, I'll pay your tab. I win, you pay for the whole bar."

Regina and Emma looked at each other and then back at the scene in front of them.

"How is three against one fair?" Regina asked before taking a sip from the drink in her hand.

"I'm not entirely sure," Emma replied, running a hand through her hair before resting it against her forehead.

"Each of us - _hiccup_ \- can throw - _hiccup -_ twice," she said holding up two fingers, "highest - _hiccup -_ total score wins. You all - _hiccup -_ make up one team."

Snow then ran over to the table where Emma and Regina were sitting and started giggling uncontrollably. "My hiccups taste like apples!" she managed to shout between giggles.

Emma shook her head. "Well that's unusual. Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Snow nodded her head furiously. "Didn't you see me hit the center with that - _hiccup_ \- knife?"

"Yes, but that was just one throw with a heavy knife. Darts aren't as weighted down," Regina added.

Snow shrugged her shoulders and looked around the table. "Where's my drink?"

"Uhm," Emma began as she looked around the bar and the spotted the empty glass sitting on the bar, "I think you finished it before you declared your challenge."

"Oh," Snow said slightly disheartened, but quickly chippered up, "I guess I'll go order another one!"

With that said, she left Emma and Regina at the table and stumbled over towards the bar. For a visibly drunk person, Emma couldn't deny that she could still walk a relatively straight line.

Regina slapped Emma's arm lightly causing Emma's head to snap to look at her. "Should we really let her keep drinking?"

Emma shrugged, "Probably not, but you heard her before. She's got a sleeping curse and a crying baby at home. She _needs_ this."

Regina rolled her eyes as she took another sip of her drink, watching Snow order another drink and saunter back over to their table. "Here she comes," she sing songed.

"These things are delishhhouuuusss," Snow hummed taking a sip before setting her drink down on the table. "Now back to business."

She spun on her heels directing her focus back to the Vikings impatiently waiting for her to begin. "Alright - _hiccup -_ let's do this!"

"Here we go," Regina and Emma muttered under their breath.

Snow took her first throw. Dead center right in the bullseye. Emma and Regina couldn't believe their eyes. One of the Vikings wrote Snow's points down on the chalkboard cursing under his breath. Snow turned around with a big smile on her face very proud of herself and happily took the second dart from the Viking waiting to take his turn. It didn't take long for her to take her second throw. The dart landed dead center once again.

Now it was the Vikings' turn. Unfortunately, they were not nearly as lucky as Snow happened to be. Their total score was less than half of Snow's overall score. A smile was beaming proudly from her as she walked up to the bar with her new Viking friends.

"Bartender!" she called cheerfully.

"Yes, ma'am?" he replied.

"These men would like to pay their tab and buy a round of drinks for the entire bar," she said cheerfully. As she turned to walk away from the bar, she stopped and turned back to one of the Vikings. She reached up and took the hat right off their head and placed it on her own. "Thanks for the drinks, boys!"

Quickly, she hurried back to the table were Regina and Emma were sitting and began giggling uncontrollably.


End file.
